


The Secret's Out-Captain Swan One Shot

by CS_Oncer0716



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_Oncer0716/pseuds/CS_Oncer0716





	

I meant to have this out last week, but I had foot surgery so I was on pain meds and couldn't type it up. But, it's out now and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6 of Operation: Love Story should be out soon now that I am able to continue writing.

The Secret’s Out- Captain Swan One Shot  
One shot help: HookLineSinker5

Emma was walking towards the docks. She was smiling when she saw Killian. “Thousands of Leagues under the sea. No one will ever find them. Not even Poseidon, himself.” Killian said as Emma grabbed his lapels with a flirty look and kissed him.

“Thank you,” she said smiling looking into his eyes.

“There's a storm coming,” he said looking up.

“Seems like a perfect night for a fire and hot buttered rum.” Emma flirted through her lashes knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

“Sounds like heaven. I just have to check the ole girl. Secure the rigging,” he said with a small smile and caressing her arm.

“Pizza or Chinese?” She asked holding his lapels tighter.

“Your heart's desire swan. I promise that's all I want you to have.” He said caressing her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. When they separated, Emma turned and walked off leaving Killian alone. He made sure she was far enough away before he took out the shears for a quick second and put them back in his jacket pocket and started for his ship. 

Emma was walking towards her car deciding on getting pizza for their night in. She got home, changed quickly into her comfy flannel pajamas, grabbed a blanket and then went down to get a fire going.

-Killian-

Killian was walking towards their home with a pinch of guilt because he lied. He kept the shears for Emma's safety. He wanted to do what she did for him. He doesn't want to lose her again. He walked in the house to see Emma trying to light the fire. He closed the door quietly and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her. “Need some help there, love?” He asked burying his face into her neck.

 

Emma pulled up her shoulders from the tickle of his beard and breath with a giggle, “Nope, I think I got it,” she said kissing the side of his head.

“Alright, I'm going to go change. Try and contain yourself,” he said giving her a flirty grin and twitching his brow.

She laughed and flirted back. “Hurry back,” she purred, “It's bad form to keep a girl waiting,” she said with a wink and then turned back to the fire.

Killian laughed and continued up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later in some flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Emma smiled as he was coming down the stairs towards her. He kissed her head and sat down, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.  
She intertwined her hand with his. She closed her eyes taking in the moment that she was with her true love in their own house. They ate their dinner and continued cuddling by the fire.

Killian was giving her soft, gentle caresses up and down her arm. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck. “Love, can we talk about that secret you were keeping?” He asked gently, not wanting to come off harsh. “You know as well as anyone does that you can tell me anything. Why didn't you feel as if you could trust me?” He asked interlacing their hands.

“Honestly? I was just scared. Everything’s been so crazy lately. I knew I wanted to move forward, and I know you did, too, but I just didn't want to hold you back from living your life. You worked so hard to get where you are and I didn't want to ruin that with my stupid vision. I didn't want to rip your happy ending away. I guess I felt like a burden considering what we've just been through. Archie helped me realize that I wouldn't be and I shouldn't stop living my life over something so uncertain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. But I love you and I thank you for being patient with me.” She said looking into his blue eyes and caressing his face.

“I get it, love. I love you just as much. And the funny thing is… I think if you hadn't asked me, I'd have probably just slowly started moving my things in one by one, because, aye, I did want to move forward. I still do. I've never been more ready for anything. I was hoping when we were here sharing a moment, before that damn dirigible came crashing through, that you were as ready as I was. I just didn't want to scare you. I'm just really happy I'm here now.” He said smiling.

“I'm really happy you're here, too. I think Henry is happy you're here, as well. I think he wants to spend more time with you, plus he wants to teach you how to play his video games since I suck at them,” she said laughing knowing he wouldn't know what they were.

“Aye. I’d like nothing more than to spend time with your boy.” He said running his hands through her hair. “When are we to be expecting him?”

Emma smirked when she saw the shift in his eyes. “He's still with Regina for now. Said something about helping her find a feather or… something? I don't know.” she explained.

“And how capable is the lad at finding buried treasure?”

She laughed to herself, “If it doesn't involve food or a console, it's basically lost.”

“Perfect,” the word was nearly lost when Killian dove to her mouth, his tongue instantly taking to swiping her lower lip and begging for entry.

Emma moaned into the kiss when their tongues met in contact, dancing in their previously unfinished waltz. He coaxed her back on the floor and settled himself between her legs as their heads bobbed from side to side. Their noses were pressed against the other's cheek as their passion grew deeper and more needy with each rock of their hips. His lips moved from her mouth to plant wet kisses down her jaw and to her neck as she was left to sigh happily with each act. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, tightening when he nipped at her collarbone and rubbed his growing erection against her heat. “Killian,” she breathed before she began clawing at the fabric that kept him from view.

Killian reached behind his head as he sat up enough to tear his shirt from his body. Emma grabbed his necklace to pull him back down to reclaim his mouth with her own. She arched her back and placed her arms above her head as his hook pushed her own shirt towards her shoulders. Breaking the kiss and moving down her frame, he dipped his head just above the waistband of her pants and looked up at her through his lashes. They shared small, flirty exchanges before the tip of his tongue drew one, long line up her belly, stopping to give a wet hello to her belly button, and stopping just between her breasts. He sat up, Emma's legs tightening around his waist and her eyes slipped closed at the feel of his hand and hook memorizing her curves. His fingers and the tip of his hook slipped into the waist of her pants and pulled them down her thighs. Emma lifted her legs to allow him to completely rid her of them before lowering them back down to either side of his body. “No undergarments?”

“I was hopeful,” she flirted.

He growled his approval as he lunged for her mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue. Emma pushed him over to straddle his waist. She moaned her approval when his hand slipped under the shirt to squeeze her breast and tease her nipple with his thumb. The shirt was soon ripped from her body, literally, when he took his hook to the back of it. The pathetic cotton draped over his chest, but Emma quickly through it to the side and grabbed hold of his face. As she pulled him up, her breasts squished against the hair of his chest and his mouth moved to bite at her chin as he pushed her closer against him. “Swan-”

“I know,” she whispered, dropping her head to his shoulder and gripping at the back of his head. “Me too.”

In one quick motion, he lifted her up and tossed her to the couch just behind her. His eyes were completely filled with lust when he pushed her knees apart and dove between her thighs. She squeaked her delight and clung to the hair on his head as her back arched and her toes curled from the complete satisfaction he gave her. “Ohhh my go-” her words were lost into her sighing moans slowly mixing into cries of pleasure the faster his skillfully gifted tongue fluttered against her core. “Killian!” Her legs were trembling, her hips were trying to buck away, but he continued on, anchoring her into place as he lapped up her delicious juices. Her heels dug into the cushions and with one final scream of pleasure, he released her from his anchor and she nearly flew over the back of the couch because of it.

With a giddy chuckle, Killian seized her hand and pulled her forward, “Sorry.”

Breathless, Emma gazed at him astonished at his talents. “What the hell are you apologizing for?” She questioned before tackling back down on the floor, grabbing his face and enrapturing his talented mouth with her own. The fought for dominance as they rolled across the floor, pulling and touching at anything they could. Eventually, Emma won as she pinned his arms next to his head and tugged at his lip in pure desire. Killian may or may not have allowed this one small victory though. “My turn.”

His eyebrow twitched, along with his erection at her demand. “As you wish.” She reached for his pants, pulling them down (with his help) just far enough to be able to free his throbbing member. Emma grabbed hold of his wrists and slowly rocked her hips, spreading her juices over the shaft. Her smile was one of pure delight when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and low, guttural moans sounded in the back of his throat. “Emma-”

“Kiss me,” she whispered, just before he fulfilled her request. His hand was pulled free from her grip as it tangled into her hair and his tongue pushed its way into its new, temporary home. “Mmm.”

His pants were kicked the rest of the way off, his hook disconnected from his brace and thrown to the side before he eagerly rolled her to her back, guided her legs around his waist. Emma didn't waste any time as she reached around and directed him in. A sharp pant left his lips at the feel of her completely encasing him. It started slow, easy, just so she could get the feel of him. But with the way she moaned-

“OH FU-” Emma dug her nails into his back when his pace got faster and harder. There was so much leading up to this moment that they really didn't care how sloppy it was. It wasn't long before her legs were thrown over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her thighs, as he thrusted deeper into her slick canal, grunting with the effort. “Killy! Ohh, faster! ...Faster!” she whimpered in pleading. 

Killian fell forward, his hand and brace resting just a over her shoulder as he complied to her needs. His forehead came to rest against hers as he fell to his forearms, grabbing a handful of her hair and bit at her jaw, neck, and earlobe. “Emma-” Her toes curled, her nails were on the brink of drawing blood from his neck and shoulder blades, and her screams couldn't be quieted. Her body completely let loose, succumbing to the wave washing over her. It didn't take long for Killian to follow behind her. His hips slammed against hers as he spurted out his release with a choke of a moan. He collapsed as she moved her legs back down to the floor and melted into the wood. “Bloody hell….”

“Remind me why we haven't done that sooner?” She panted as he laughed into his own.

“Grumpy, your parents, Leroy, a newborn, Elsa, the dwarf, Henry, her Majesty… Have I mentioned that bloody miner?”

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around him, “Okay, I get it.”

 

He gave her another kiss before he took the blanket wrapping it around the two as they cuddled in front of the fire and put in a movie for the rest of the evening or at least until Henry texted that he was on his way home.


End file.
